


Art: How Do I Live

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for NASBB 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Digital Art, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, Illustrations, M/M, MCU / Planet Hulk crossover, Multiverse, Not Really Character Death, Planet Hulk, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: My main artwork for the fabulous slow-burn romantic fix-it adventure that is powercrow's Planet Hulk / MCU Endgame crossover fic "lost in time, lost in space".Featuring Planet Hulk gladiator Steve, Devil Dinosaur, Wakanda Bucky, and all your canon MCU favourites, as well as other original fantastical creatures and Planet Hulk inhabitants.In this scene, PlanetHulk!Steve is mourning his presumed-dead beloved husband Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: LL Artworks for NASBB 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041744
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Art: How Do I Live

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost in time, lost in space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899455) by [powercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercrow/pseuds/powercrow). 



> This is one of my various art contributions for the 2020 (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang (which I've grouped into a series), and I really enjoyed getting my teeth into and working on this piece 😊 
> 
> I had a lot of fun during this bang, working with my co-artist [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault) and our collab author [powercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercrow/pseuds/powercrow) , who was always happy to share their WIP and discuss their story and ideas plus talk MCU and comics 💛 
> 
> I am very grateful to the team of NASBB mods who put together this great event at a time when it was much needed, and I look forward to reading all the new stucky content this bang has generated 🎉 
> 
> This art also fills a couple of squares on my bingo cards : 
> 
> ✨ Bucky Bingo square B5 : Never Again
> 
> ✨ Stucky Bingo square E1 : Alternate Timeline  
> (req fill info in the end notes)
> 
> Please note that the art ratings differ from the associated fic rating.

**[Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899455/chapters/68465804) Excerpt:**

Steve runs his fingers over smooth, shining metal plates, along the well worn grooves. He smooths the wires and cables emerging from the shoulder, traces the faded red star. His grief is like a well-worn shroud, and he’s grown used to its weight, but it’s newly heavy in this space, their space, the evidence of Bucky’s absence a new wound on his heart. He’d carried Bucky with him, all this time, had been waiting for this moment without even realizing it. 

He lays his head on the hard surface of the table, very slowly. His eyes are hot, burning with tears, and he squeezes them shut. 

_Here, at this table, they had eaten, knees knocking together._  
..... 

The metal fingertips barely graze his hair, but with his eyes closed, he can pretend, can imagine that the static, cold fingers are Bucky’s in life, gentle through his hair and scratching at his scalp. It’s foolish, indulgent, but he lets himself dream for a minute, and then a minute more, drifting on gentle memories before pushing upright, back on his feet. The ghosts are heavy on his shoulders, but he does not shrug them away. After all, he’s a ghost now himself, has been a ghost all this time and is only now coming to know it, to feel it as the rage and fury that’s animated him drains away, leaving him a hollowed out and empty thing. 

He touches the hand once more, fingers lingering over the wrist and palm, and then, he turns himself to his task. 

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ Bucky Bingo square B5 : Never Again  
> Ship: Bucky/Steve
> 
> ✨ Stucky Bingo square E1 : Alternate Timeline
> 
> Stucky Bingo format fill-info : 
> 
> Title: Art: ~~Never Again~~ How do I Live
> 
> Creator(s): LiquidLightz  
> Card number: 029  
> Square filled: E1 - Alternate Timeline
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944189  
> Rating: Teen and up (for the art)  
> Archive warnings: none (for the art)
> 
> Major tags: Fanart, MCU/Planet Hulk crossover, Multiverse, Grief/Mourning, Canon Divergence, Fix-its of sorts
> 
> Summary: My main artwork for the fabulous slow-burn romantic fix-it action adventure that is this Planet Hulk / MCU Endgame crossover fic "lost in time, lost in space". Featuring Planet Hulk gladiator Steve, Devil Dinosaur, and Wakanda Bucky. In this scene, PlanetHulk!Steve is mourning his presumed-dead beloved husband Bucky. 
> 
> Word count: N/A


End file.
